rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Danizelle
General Info Danizelle's Charms Danzi's Children Souls of the Serpent First Circle demons Soul World Danizelle's Holdings Manse networks Motivation Create and modify life to thrive in any condition Urge/motivation Intimacies (7 Negative/8 Positive) Hijacking Primordial Intent (Obsession, Protected by Regina) Killing those who defile life (destructive, protected by Teva) Learn the secrets of the world denied. (Defiance, protected by Vanya) Her Coven (Loyalty, Protected by Farix) Beget and nurture Children to adulthood (Love, Protected by Kazzi) Restore and sustain the reincarnation cycle and balance (Duty, Protected by Adfaer) Be a better person to those loyal to her (Devotion, Protected by Akumyo) Murder or torment those who offend you (Hatred, protected by Kobraska) Help Others recover from pain (mercy, Protected by Revekah) Seduce and entrance worthy mates (Lust, Protected by Saylkie) Fostering the courageous (Courage, Protected by Barrekal) Gods (annoyance) Desus (Rage) Lilith (Devotion) Husband(hatred) Her Children (love) Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. Thaumaturgy Alchemy Enchantment Demon Summoning Warding Geomancy Crafts Fire Water Genesis Vitrol Wood Earth Languages Native:Riverpseak Language 1:High Realm Language 2: Low Realm Language 3: Old Realm Specialties Mutations/Merits/Flaws Backgrounds Cult:2 Demonic Patron:1 Influence:1 Manse:4 (Shadow-Flame Cabochan) Manse: 5 (Sabine's Genesis Tree, level 4 Song of life Stone) Manse 5: Spectre tomb in Nexus (Death sense Stone (level 3 stone)) Manse 5: Erembour's shadow in Nexus (Gem of the Night Sky) Manse 5: Escher manse WITHIN the Hearthstone past life:5 Artifact: Tongue of the Serpent Prince (3) Danizelle has five skinmount amulets generated of her own body through genesis, one in her navel, one in each of her her top pair of arms. One contains a Shadow-Flame Cabochan, the other contains a Song of Life Stone Notable artifacts Advantages Virtue Flaw: Nascent Urge Charms Heretical Charms Danizelle Ebon Dragon Cytherea SWLIHN Cecelyne Andorjan Kimbery Sorcery Twisted Body Mutations Abominations: Serpent's body Multiple Limbs/heads x2 Wings Telepathy Fish body Blights: Serpentine Hair Giant Afflictions: Gills Talons Shark-Sight Great hooves Gazelle's Pace Poxes: Water Adaptation Fur/Feathers/Scales Large Enhanced sight Bio-Luminescence Serpentine Tongue Mutagenic Toxin Most common alteration Serpent's Body, Gills, Water Adaptation, Talons, Exalted healing, Extra Arms, scales, Shark Sight Obsession: Serve Danizelle (Abomination) Combat Information Lift:250 Join Battle 6 Backstory Caustic, acidic, vicious and usually selfish and uncaring, Danizelle could be a poster child for the Green Sun Prince maniac dedication to what Creation percieves as evil. She only lets her maniac guard down around her children, and loved ones, dropping the acerbic shield of barely-restrained fury only when she feels safe. To those she actually cares about or feels responsible to she's dedicated, attentive and caring, doing her best t nurture potential to the maximum before turning her children loose upon the world in the endeavors of their choice. Hypocracy, contrarianism, dual nature, hunter, murderer, nurturer, caregiver, she's a violent plethora of contradictions. Her internal battle of human mind against itself, trying to reconcile things that enrage her with the things she cares about make her seem self-divided and crazy to onlookers, especially her own coven. Often unthinking, she hurts those she loves unintentionally and then later tries to bend over backwards to repair the damage. This isn't always the best course, but she tries. Never is this contradiction more apparent than in her interactions with her covenmate, Niet. For all the former Defiler frustrates her, and makes her scream with inscrutable motivations and uncompromising dedication to her ideals to the point where the friction burns hotter than the sun, Danizelle cares about her. She's given up the urge to simply throttle the Artisan, but that restraint is nowhere to be seen when Niet is threatened by outsiders. The Serpent of Change will murder just about anyone to protect any member of her coven, her Lunar mate, or anyone else she considers under her protection, no matter how much they agitate her. Direct and pragmatic, Danizelle's tactics tend to have a rather blunt-force feel to them, rarely bothering to hide the fact that she's trying to force someone's mind and actions to conform to her desires. However she manages them with her serpentine grace and vicious tongue, and succeeds where others would fail. When she decides to break someone, she doesn't waste much time savoring the torment. She simply goes for the kill, poisoning the target and going for the throat. Blackmail, assassination, uncomfortable truths, and other such tactics are perfectly acceptable to her. Few things wrack her with guilt and rage quite like someone associating her with Desus, her former Solar incarnation. Yes he was a Solar, yes he could be noble, and often acted the hero. But it was the things no one wanted to see, or acknowledge that she remembers most vividly. She remembers his eloquent justification for the death of millions in Operation Wyldhand. She remembers the fond memories and accolades for decieving and Shattering Oliphem's face because it was the most convenient way of attacking the Lintha. What he did to Lilith haunts her nightmares whenever she sleeps, something she's given up entirely when she can, preferring to meditate in the water than face that. The hero pales when she compares it to the monstrous things she has had to, and continues to do on occasion. She doesn't like what she sees. Mercurial, volatile, unrestrained and only marginally in control of her temper, Danizelle is the most dangerous of the Coven, not by dint of prowess in combat or sabotage, or even her ability to manipulate and move people with her voice and body, but because of all of them she's the most liable to lash out in pure, frustrated rage. The calm is a facade, for the Serpent Mother of Change's emotions are honed to a razor's edge. When her control slips, she loves, hates, attacks, and heals with the entirety of her mental focus, channelling whatever she is feeling into her words, her actions and her behavior. If she wasn't so damned good at deception she'd be a lot easier to defend against, because just for moments, she can almost buy her own bullshit, and makes it hard for others to see what she's really up to. For all of Danizelle's instability and mercurial behavior, she calms around her children, adopted, created or born. She loves them, and tries to nurture them to adulthood, whether as individually or as a race. Many of Creation's Savants would find it nearly impossible to ascribe this Mother of Monsters human caring, but family stabilizes her, and her purpose becomes clear and pure. She will foster life, and protect it, by any means necessary. She loves humanity, even if her children seem anything but human. She loves their imperfections and foibles, because there's so much opportunity to overcome it. The ones who do she feels an instinctive urge to teach and protect, even if through harsh lessons. Danizelle's worst regret in this life is the seemingly continuously antagonistic relationship she and Niet have. She doesn't understand the Artisan, doesn't comprehend her motives or logic, and is belligerantly territorial about things that the two come to loggerheads as often as not. Danizelle's perception is that niet cannot compromise. But then again, for the most part... others say the same of her. The only redeeming thing about it is anyone who comes after niet, Emerald, Crow, any of them with intent to harm will instantly earn the hatred of the Nascent Caste Infernal. She'll defy malfeas himself, piss in Kimbery, and murder the sun if it means protecting the coven. Physical Description Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights